codeblackcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Don McManus
Don McManus played David Donahue in the season two Code Black episode The Devil's Workshop. Career Filmography *''A Home Out West'' (????) *''Under the Silver Lake'' (2017) *''Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension'' (2015) *''Park City'' (2015) *''Grandma'' (2015) *''Galyntine'' (2014) *''The Darwin Initiative (short)'' (2014) *''Hide and Seek (short)'' (2014) *''The Maze Runner'' (2014) *''Lucky Bastard'' (2014) *''The Perfect 46'' (2014) *''Under the Hollywood Sign'' (2014) *''Grand Piano'' (2013) *''Dark Around the Stars'' (2013) *''The Congress'' (2013) *''Park City'' (2013) *''Lovelace'' (2013) *''Monarch (short)'' (2013) *''For a Good Time, Call...'' (2012) *''Low Fidelity'' (2011) *''Letters from the Big Man'' (2011) *''Cinema Verite'' (2011) *''Little Fish, Strange Pond'' (2009) *''Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant'' (2009) *''Just Peck'' (2009) *''Kill Theory'' (2009) *''Killshot'' (2008) *''The Coverup'' (2008) *''The Onion Movie'' (2008) *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (2007) *''Choose Connor'' (2007) *''Ocean's Thirteen'' (2007) *''Underclassman'' (2005) *''National Treasure'' (2004) *''Under the Tuscan Sun'' (2003) *''Auto Focus'' (2002) *''Punch-Drunk Love'' (2002) *''Nathan's Choice'' (2001) *''Hannibal'' (2001) *''The 6th Day'' (2000) *''Dropping Out'' (2000) *''Magnolia'' (1999) *''Noah'' (1998) *''Zack and Reba'' (1998) *''Mr. Murder'' (1998) *''I'm Losing You'' (1998) *''Air Force One'' (1997) *''Innocent Victims'' (1996) *''Saved by the Light'' (1995) *''Keys'' (1994) *''The Shawshank Redemption'' (1994) *''Motorcycle Gang'' (1994) *''White Mile'' (1994) *''Knight Rider 2010'' (1994) *''Josh and S.A.M.'' (1993) *''Gunsmoke: The Long Ride'' (1993) *''Telling Secrets'' (1993) *''True Colors'' (1991) *''The Bonfire of the Vanities'' (1990) Television *''Code Black'' (2017) *''Girl Meets World'' (2016) *''Mom'' (2014-2016) *''Castle'' (2015) *''Forever'' (2015) *''Justified'' (2014-2015) *''The Newsroom'' (2013) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2012) *''The Mentalist'' (2012) *''Harry's Law'' (2012) *''The River'' (2012) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2004-2011) *''The Glades'' (2011) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2011) *''NCIS'' (2011) *''Private Practice'' (2010) *''Rescue Me'' (2010) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2010) *''Parks and Recreation'' (2010) *''24'' (2009) *''Psych'' (2008) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2008) *''Supernatural'' (2008) *''The Game'' (2008) *''Boston Legal'' (2004-2008) *''Journeyman'' (2007) *''Dexter'' (2007) *''Side Order of Life'' (2007) *''The Unit'' (2007) *''Saving Grace'' (2007) *''Numb3rs'' (2006) *''Vanished'' (2006) *''Close to Home'' (2005) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005) *''Inconceivable'' (2005) *''The Closer'' (2005) *''Joan of Arcadia'' (2005) *''Tilt'' (2005) *''Jack & Bobby'' (2004) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2004) *''Frasier'' (2004) *''Cold Case'' (2003) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2003) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2003) *''Dragnet'' (2003) *''The Shield'' (2003) *''Fastlane'' (2003) *''CSI: Miami'' (2003) *''Judging Amy'' (2003) *''For the People'' (2003) *''Philly'' (2002) *''Strong Medicine'' (2002) *''Nathan's Choice'' (2001) *''The West Wing'' (2001) *''Dawson's Creek'' (2001) *''Once and Again'' (2001) *''Dharma & Greg'' (2001) *''Ally McBeal'' (2000) *''The Invisible Man'' (2000) *''M.Y.O.B.'' (2000) *''Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane'' (2000) *''Party of Five'' (1997-2000) *''Oh Baby'' (1999) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1999) *''Any Day Now'' (1998-1999) *''NYPD Blue'' (1999) *''Mad About You'' (1998) *''The Pretender'' (1998) *''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' (1998) *''Nothing Sacred'' (1997) *''Cracker: Mind Over Murder'' (1997) *''Murphy Brown'' (1997) *''Total Security'' (1997) *''Roar'' (1997) *''Murder One'' (1996-1997) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1996) *''The Jeff Foxworthy Show'' (1996) *''Northern Exposure'' (1991-1995) *''Seinfeld'' (1994) *''Muddling Through'' (1994) *''The John Larroquette Show'' (1993) *''Grace Under Fire'' (1993) *''Dream On'' (1993) *''Sirens'' (1993) *''Herman's Head'' (1993) *''L.A. Law'' (1991) *''Law & Order'' (1990) *''The Equalizer'' (1987) External Links *IMDb Category:Actors